


Reconciled

by Servena



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Charlie Bone and the castle of mirrors, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Still best friends?” (Missing scene at the end of 'Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors')





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summerchallenge 2016.

Lysander was staring out of the window as a light breeze swept his English essay off the desk. He watched it float slowly to the floor.

The next moment his father poked his head through the door. “That Torsson boy is here, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Lysander quickly cleaned the rest of his papers off the desk. “Send him up”, he said.

“Better close all the windows”, his father mumbled as he turned to walk back down the stairs.

Lysander had a feeling that might not help much.

He was proven right when Tancred stepped through his door, blond hair crackling, and a strong wind made his ceiling lamp swing. A few drops of rain were falling and Lysander was glad he had cleaned up his desk. Downstairs, the parrot Homer was shrieking, “Storm! All hands on deck!”

“Hey”, Tancred said awkwardly. The door slammed close behind him with a loud bang and he winced. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it”, Lysander said casually and sat down on the bed.

Tancred kept standing. “I wanted to apologize”, he said.

Lysander couldn’t remember ever seeing his friend this miserable. The weather around Tancred was usually a pretty exact indicator of his mood, but he was also nervously shifting from one foot to the other and didn’t look Lysander in the eye.

“Sit down”, he said gently and patted on the space next to him on the bed.

After a moment of hesitation, Tancred obliged.

“Now, what did you want to apologize for?” he asked, even though he had a fairly good idea.

The words came tumbling out of Tancred’s mouth like they had been waiting there. “I don’t know what came over me. I hardly recognize myself! I’m sorry I let it rain on you. I didn’t ruin your books, did I? And all the things I said! You know I didn’t mean them, right?” He looked at him with a desperate expression on his face.

“You were bewitched”, Lysander said gently. “It’s his power, he makes people like him and do what he wants.”

“You weren’t”, Tancred said glumly.

Lysander shrugged. “I was prepared.”

“Emma wasn’t. But she didn’t run around behaving like an idiot.” Tancred hung his head.

Lysander didn’t know what to say to that. Instead, he put one of his long arms around Tancred’s shoulders.

“I don’t even know why you were friends with me in the first place”, Tancred said sullenly.

“Don’t be stupid, Tanc. I like you. You’re my best friend. Besides”, he added, “I need a bit of excitement in my life once in a while.” Lysander grinned and to his relief he could see the corners of Tancred’s mouth twitch in response. “I’m glad we could get you out of Joshua’s clutches.”

Tancred stared at him in astonishment. “The spiders! That was you?!”

“Yep” said Lysander proudly. “They weren’t real actually, just illusions.”

When he was finished telling everything about their plan and Olivia’s involvement, Tancred looked at him with his mouth open. “Gone for a few days!” he muttered.

“We had to do something”, Lysander said.

“But did it have to be _spiders_?” Tancred shuddered at the memory. “He was covered in them. It was absolutely disgusting.”

Lysander smiled apologetically. “None of us could think of anything better.”

“Next time, just punch me in the face”, Tancred suggested.

“I can’t punch you in the face!” Lysander said, upset at the idea.

“Better than spiders”, Tancred mumbled.

There was a moment of silence between them, but it was lacking the tension and awkwardness from before. The ceiling lamp had stopped swinging.

“Still best friends?” Tancred asked.

Lysander grinned and pulled his arm around him tighter. “Always.”


End file.
